


The reason cards are special

by GalaxyPixel



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: All The Glitter, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but he goes along with buck, eddie doesnt fully understand it, writing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: When Buck started living with them Eddie found out how many different kind of cards you could sent to someone.And because the ones stores sold weren't good enough, Buck started making them. With help from Christopher, and glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. At least it gave Eddie an idea.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	The reason cards are special

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because 1. i was procrastinating studying and 2. i talked to Angel (love you <3) and apparently my country sends cards for everything and in their country its less common. and then i made this.   
> Yes, almost all cards mentioned in here are cards I have recieved/sent to people. Our stores sell rows and rows of different kinds of cards, i always try to pick the ones with cool puns.
> 
> And thank you Tyler for beta reading this!

When Buck started living with him, Eddie knew that he would discover quirks of Buck he hadn’t known before, things you don’t tell other people that you do. Like when you sing in the shower, or if you talk in your sleep. Some things you don’t even recognise as weird or different until you start to live with someone who doesn’t do it like that. Eddie found out Buck wrote cards. Not just birthday or Christmas cards, but for every opportunity, Buck had a card, which he sent to someone. Eddie always thought there couldn’t be more variations, until Buck proved him wrong, again.

It all started when Eddie came home after a shift and saw Buck and Christopher sitting at the table, glue and glitter surrounding them. One glance at the floor and back to the table made him realise that Buck had put some kind of sheet with a border on the table, so all spilled glitter would stay in there, not on the floor. Eddie was almost certain it would still get everywhere, but it was the thought that counted.

“Hey, what are you guys making?”

“Cards! Buck is living with us now so we are making cards to let people know.” Chris grinned and looked up at Eddie, his eyes sparkling with the idea of making cards to celebrate Buck was living with them.

“Okay, but who are we sending these cards? The people from the 118 and Bisabuala already know Buck is living with us now.”

“Well, it’s still nice to send it as confirmation. Like an official thing that my address changed. And we can send them to your sisters, your parents, TK and the others in Texas, my parents, some old friends that I still exchange cards with, you know, people.”

Buck looked so honest when he spoke, Eddie didn’t have the heart to tell him they could’ve just texted those people. “Okay, but did you have to use glitter?”

“Stores don’t really sell cards that inform people I’ve moved, so I decided to make them myself, with help from Christopher of course.”

“And of course it needs glitter dad, it’s great that Buck lives here now, and glitter is also great! And sparkly! We can’t send boring cards, then people won’t know that we are all very happy Buck lives here now.”

Eddie couldn’t say no to that, not when both his boys looked way too happy to make glittery cards informing people of Buck’s new address. And when he found glitter in the bathroom later that evening, he decided he could live with it. After all, Buck only moves in one time, so this card making thing was special and a one-thing only, right?

Wrong, Eddie could never have been more wrong in his life. He and Buck had a day off, together, which they planned to make the best of. But after dropping Christopher off at school, Buck wanted to make a detour to the craft store. Since it was nearby a Starbucks, Eddie decided to just buy them fancy expensive coffee while Buck went to get whatever it was he needed from the craft store. 

“So, what was it you needed from the store that Christopher doesn’t already have?”

“Paper, in lots of different colours. And those letter stamp sets. With ink. And coloured markers and stickers. And envelopes. We also need to go past the post office, I need stamps.”

When Eddie didn’t immediately go when the traffic light turned green, Buck turned his head to see Eddie staring at him with the most confused face he’d ever seen. “What?”

“What? Buck, what do you even need all this for?”

“Well, as I said before, the stores don’t really sell cards. They sell plain cards, birthday cards and cards for Father’s Day and Mother’s Day. Oh and Valentine’s Day. But that’s about it. So, I am making my own.”

“What other cards do you even need? Who are you planning to send cards to, that you need stamps now?”

Buck waved his arms around in the car, making motions that Eddie couldn’t decipher from where he was looking at the road.

“Well, first there’s Josh who moved to a new flat. Heard it from Maddie, so he gets a card. Second, Maddie and Chim got engaged. They only have wedding cards, Eddie! They’re not married yet! Third, my parents, their wedding anniversary is close. I think it’s like 40 years or something. Almost sure it’s 40. Will need to ask Maddie to be sure.”

“Buck, you don’t even like your parents.”

“Well, no, but that doesn’t mean I can’t congratulate them with their wedding anniversary. Forty years is a long time, Eddie! I mean if we were forty years married we’d already be past eighty or something.”

Eddie cleared his throat and turned to glare at Buck. “Excuse me, we aren’t even forty yet. You are not even anywhere close to forty. I thought you could do math, or are you teaching Christopher wrong ways to add numbers now?”

“Eddie, look at the road!” Buck yelled, just in time for Eddie to look back and steer the car back into their own lane. “I can do math. I am just saying, we aren’t married yet, not even engaged. And while you are thinking about our relationship and proposing, I think if we want to even make forty years of marriage that I have to be the one proposing.”

Eddie was so scandalised at hearing Buck tell him that, that he was quiet the rest of the car ride, completely forgetting about all the weird reasons Buck wanted to send a card to people.

“Eddie, did you use all the stamps we had when we sent out Christmas cards last time?”

Eddie looked up from the book he was trying to read. “Uhm, yeah? Why? You wanted to send out the cards.”

Buck nods, “Yeah, but you could’ve hand-delivered some, like the people from the 118 and such. Now I need to go buy new ones, for the future.”

Eddie sighed. “More cards, really?”

“Hen graduated, okay! Medical school is a big thing and I’m proud, so she gets a card! May gets a card for passing her drivers licence. Those don’t need stamps because I will hand-deliver them. But Judd and Grace are expecting so that card needs a stamp.”

“They are?”

“TK texted me,” Buck showed his phone, displaying a picture of tiny shoes and a big smile from Judd and Grace. 

“Okay, that is cute. You can just buy one stamp then, right?”

“Eddie, no! We need some reserve, in case I need to send a card that’s not for a holiday or a birthday. You need to be prepared Eddie, what if there is a pandemic and the stores are closed? How will I get my card all the way to Texas then, hm?”

“A pandemic? Really Buck? Are you also preparing for a zombie apocalypse?”

“Hey, zombies aren’t real. And if they were, yes you should! Do I need to go check on our earthquake kit again, see if it’s stocked?”

Eddie shook his head and went back to his book. “Earthquakes happen here, so of course we’re prepared for that. And do what makes you happy, just don’t buy cards. Your handmade cards are a lot better. And cheaper.”

“Thank you, Eddie. And they are even better when Christopher helps. Oh, maybe he wants to help decorate the one for Judd and Grace!”

Eddie chuckled and tried to get back into the story, hearing Buck leave for the store in the background.

Eddie walked in, seeing Christopher wash his hands under the sink, glitter slowly spreading from the table to the kitchen. “Uhm guys, glitter? Again?”

“Hi, dad! We made a card for Judd and Grace! For the baby! Because they have a girl now, Stacey!”

“I know buddy, that’s awesome.” He walked towards them and stared down at the cards on the table. “Didn’t you recently send them a card Buck?”

“Well, that was because they were expecting a baby. Now they have a daughter, so we sent a card for that!”

Eddie stared from the card on the table, covered in purple and red glitter, back to Christopher and Buck. “Okay, you do you. And these other cards? I see one without glitter?”

“Yeah, that one is for Athena. Bobby told us how her mom died, right? So it’s a card to show that we think of her.”

“It’s a sad card dad, so no glitters. But we put a ton of glitter on Paul’s card! Red and blue, like fire and water.”

“Why does Paul get a card?”

“Oh, he’s on medical leave, he got surgery.”

Eddie turned worried towards Buck. “Is he okay? What for?”

Buck shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know, nothing bad or anything, he wasn’t hurt. Said he didn’t even mind, now the rest could pamper him for once.”

Eddie chuckled, “Okay, as long as he’s not hurt.”

“I think his surgery is like mine,” Christopher said.

Both men turned towards Christopher, who was trying to clean up the glitter mess from the table. “Why would you say that, superman?”

“Because I also had surgeries when I was little, right? I wasn’t hurt, they were just to make me even more healthy. Healthier. So maybe Paul has that too?”

Eddie looked at Buck and nodded, that made sense. “Yeah okay, that makes sense. but could you guys try to use less glitter next time? I swear, there is still glitter in the pantry, where we keep food, not craft supplies.”

The innocent smiles he got as an answer didn’t bode well for anything, really.

“Dad, I need your help.”

Eddie turned towards Christopher, giving him all his attention. “With what? If you need help with history or your biology essay it’s better to wait for Buck.”

Christopher shook his head. “No, I need your help because it’s also for Buck. I want to make cards, but Buck put the stamps away. And I don’t know what to write exactly, or how to decorate it. Buck always knows.”

Eddie grabbed their craft stuff and the envelopes and stamps Buck had bought and kept a supply on. “Okay, what are we doing?”

“Well, Denny got a diploma, for his swimming. It was like, special swimming, with clothes on and such. But he passed it and got a diploma, so I wanted to give him a card. And tia Pepa got a new job, she needs a card too. And Harry said his dad got married, so you and Buck need to write a card for them. But that’s not my third card. That’s for Buck because he is great and he should know it.”

Eddie started laying down papers and stickers, hoping to stay away from the glitter this time. “Okay, so you make the cards for Denny and Buck and I will get started on the card for David and Michael, and the one for tia Pepa?”

When Christopher confirmed his thought, Eddie went to work. He could write birthday cards or Christmas cards, but making cards from scratch and then writing a message? Man, it was hard, Eddie didn’t understand how Buck always did it so easily. When he thought he was done with his cards, Christopher told him the marriage one needed more red, because it stands for love, which is what marriage is about. At least Eddie could keep all cards glitter-free this time. 

Eddie looked down at his phone, reading a text Marjan sent.

“What’s wrong? You got your face all scrunched up, like when you’re worried about something.”

“Mateo broke his leg on the job, Marjan texted me. He’s fine, but it’s still a bummer. He can’t work for a while now.”

Buck stood up, heading for the drawer where they kept their art and craft supplies.

“Going to send him a card?”

Buck nodded. “Yep, you can write your name on the bottom when it’s done. You’re not allowed to make any more cards, you tried last time, but that was also your only time.”

Eddie scoffed but was secretly relieved. Buck was right, his marriage card for David and Michael didn’t look as good as the one Buck had made for Maddie and Chim when they got married. And the one for tia Pepa was saved by Christopher, so he couldn’t take credit for that either. Buck and Denny loved their self made cards by Christopher. Until this day Eddie still didn’t understand why Christopher even asked for his help, because Eddie was no help with anything related to cards. All he did was write the address on the envelope pretty because Christopher stuck the stamp on himself.

Eddie heard Buck closing the envelope and looked over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t I put my name also on it?”

“No need, I wrote your name. I ended it with our names and Christopher. I’ve done it with the last couple of cards I sent, didn’t you notice?”

Eddie shook his head, “No, not really.”

“Oh. You don’t mind, do you? Because if I was overstepping a boundary or something you should’ve said so, I didn’t mean to - ”

“Buck it’s fine, really. It’s sweet. Also, we are a family, so it makes sense to send cards like that.” Eddie stood up and pulled Buck close. “Also, I think we’ve now sent every card imaginable to people all around the US.”

Buck shook his head. “There are cards for when someone stops working, or like random cards. Or when you miss someone. We did send a touristy one to Maddie that one time right? When we went with Chris to San Francisco.”

Eddie nodded and rested his chin on Buck’s shoulder. “Okay, we’ve sent almost every card there is. And Christopher has helped with that, with giving Father’s Day cards and Birthday cards and a special Buck card once in a while.”

Buck grinned and hugged Eddie close. “Yeah, I think we’ve got the monopoly on stamps in our neighbourhood. I just like sending cards, okay?”

And that one sentence sparked an idea in Eddie that he wouldn’t forget about, not until he planned and executed it.

So yeah, Buck sent a lot of cards. Eddie realised he also liked receiving cards, but that was not as much as he sent out. And most of them were self-made too. So, he decided to get Christopher’s help and make his own card, with glitter, of course, to give to Buck later that evening. He already had a ring, having wanted to propose for a while, but he never found the right time or the right way to do it. So, making a card and giving it to Buck was his plan of action.

“You think he’ll love it, mijo?”

Christopher nodded. “I am really sure dad. Because you made it. And because he loves you. And he will say yes. You have to get on one knee after you give it though, so when he reads the card and he’s done reading, he looks at you and you’re there with the ring!”

Eddie nodded. “That’s what I thought too. When do you think it’s the best time to give it?”

“Give what?” Buck asked, walking inside the room and pecked Eddie on the lips. They were so busy making the card, they didn’t pay any attention to the time! Now Buck was already home, back from Maddie, having overheard the last of their conversation. 

“Dad made something for you Buck! Come on dad, give it!” Christopher cheered from the sideline. All Eddie could think was that he was very happy Christopher wanted to see the ring, so he had the small box in his pocket. 

He looked at Buck and smiled, handing him the card. “Here, it’s for you.”

While Buck opened the card and started to read the inside, Eddie got down on one knee, grabbing the box from his pocket and opening it, showing the ring to Buck. He looked up nervously, waiting for Buck to be done with reading.

The moment Buck was done reading, he put the card down and stared down at Eddie. His smile turned so big Eddie was afraid it would fall off his face. “Yes. Yes. Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!”

Eddie put the ring on Buck’s ring finger and kissed him eagerly. He was so happy, Buck said yes! He would’ve kept kissing Buck the rest of the day if it wasn’t for Christopher complaining that he didn’t need to see them get this lovey with each other. When Eddie broke the hug, Buck went to Christopher to hug him, because while Eddie asked Buck to marry him, he knew Buck would love Christopher even more than his fiance, as any other parent would.


End file.
